


Firefly

by sideofgrima



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, lissa is like mentioned once, nothing says romance like a field full of bugs, so is Frederick but lets tag them just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofgrima/pseuds/sideofgrima
Summary: Chrom comes to the realization that he might not know everything about Robin. Though he figures that, in the end, that might be a good thing.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Because I would literally take a bullet for this ship, I figured it's time for me to dip my toe into the pool of fanfction and put some of my work forward! But yeah, this is a first fic and all so it might be a little rough around the edges and I'm still trying to get used to all the formatting and stuff! So feel free to comment and everything :)

Chrom found Robin sitting at the edge of camp. Her eyes scanned the horizon with such a focus, he would’ve mistaken her for a guard keeping watch. Though, it wasn’t her turn to take watch, so he found it odd she would be sitting out here, all alone in the dead of night. She had rolled an old log away from the campfire for her to sit upon, and an old leather bound journal was laid out across her lap, though the ink had long since since dried as if she hadn’t touched it in some time.

“Hey,” he said quietly as he approached her, only for Robin to quickly raise a hand up in warning.

“Shhhh!” She urged. “You might scare them away!”

“Scare  _ what _ away?” He asked as he sat down next to her on her wooden seat.

“I keep seeing these… flashes of light? I’m exactly sure what they are, but they  _ could _ be will-of-the-wisps. They don’t seem to be dangerous, but just in case, I’ve been observing them for a moment, trying to figure out a pattern…” Robin’s eyes never once left the field in front of them.

“Hmmm, sounds interesting,” Chrom tried to engage. “What did they look like?”

“They’re small,  _ really _ small. But they blink in the air all sporadically, and they’re kind of yellow-ish. Maybe a little green? I know that’s different from the more ethereal depictions they have-THERE’S ONE RIGHT THERE!” She stopped mid sentence and grabbed his forearm with a gasp of excitement. Robin pointed a gloved finger at the tiny burst of light, only a few feet away from where they sat. “I haven’t seen one get that close before! Oh, this is so interesting!” She started to jot some notes down in her journal before she returned her gaze to the field.

“Heh, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Robin, but those aren’t will-of-the-wisps,” Chrom chuckled. “They’re just fireflies.”

“Fire...flies? Are those elementals?” She asked with a quirk in her brow.

“What? No, they’re just bugs?” He looked at her in confusion. “You’ve never heard of fireflies before?” Robin only shook her head. “Maybe lightning bugs?”

“I suppose I haven’t,” she said with a sigh as she closed her journal. “Well, them being bugs is certainly less cool than some magical being…”

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Robin had never heard of fireflies, yet Chrom couldn’t help but feel shocked. 

Even after waking up with no memories, she had maneuvered her way through life pretty well. There were a few instances where she had forgotten certain terms or words for things, but hell, most of the Shepherd’s couldn’t remember words from time to time, so Chrom didn’t think much of it.

But then Robin had asked why ‘this tree over by the river looked so sad’ when in reference to a weeping willow, as if she had never seen such a thing. Then she had plucked a bumblebee straight from a flower by its wings, as if she had no recollection that such insects could do her harm, if rare for a bumblebee. But even then, Chrom had seen Vaike grab hornets and keep them in his fists before to see how long it would take for them to sting him.

Yet for some reason, her blissful ignorance of these fireflies was what made him most confused. He had grown up chasing the bugs through the fields, filling mason jars with them to watch as they lit up. He had grown up chasing Lissa around with them cupped in his hands trying to scare her, only for his younger sister to retaliate with massive centipedes or slimy frogs that she would turn the tides with and chase  _ him _ around.

It had… crossed his mind that Robin might not have been from Ylisse. But it was never something that Chrom thought too extensively on. She had just fit in so well with the rest of the Shepherd’s that thinking that _wasn’t_ where she belonged was preposterous. 

“Is it wrong to say I’m disappointed in them just being bugs?” Robin chuckled, bringing the prince back to the present.

“Well, I don’t think they’re  _ just  _ bugs,” Chrom said as he stood up from the log. He held out a hand for her. “Let me show you something.”

She eagerly took his hand as he guided her to the thick of the field, where he motioned her to take quiet, gentle steps. 

“Alright, what did you want me to see?” She asked, looking around as the waist high grasses brushed against her legs. Chrom bent down into the meadow and felt around the ground before he produced a small stone. 

“This,” he breathed as he tossed the stone into the grasses. A whole mass of fireflies popped out of the pasture and took to the air, flashing an array of cool greens and yellows into the chill night air. 

“Woah…” Robin whispered as the bugs lit up the area around her. “And those are all fireflies?”

“Mhm,” he hummed. He ran a hand through the grass, causing more of the bugs to flash out and buzz into the air. Robin did the same, watching as multiple fireflies clung to her cloak sleeves and beamed against the dark fabric. With childlike wonder in every step, she walked through the field with her hands spread wide, until she eventually broke into a run. She dashed over the meadow, marvelling at the trail of light that followed her.

Chrom couldn’t help but watch with a gleam in his eyes. The rest of the Shepherd’s saw Robin as a kind hearted individual, but one who was more introverted and quiet. Yet, when she was around him, he could see the real her. She was loud, fiery and had a bit of a temper. But beyond that, she was just… curious about the world around her. She never stopped asking questions, as if by doing that alone, she could figure everything out. She was always willing to learn, always willing to adapt to new situations. 

And that was just one of the few things he loved about her. 

Robin suddenly grabbed onto his hands and pulled him into a run with a wide grin on her face. The two ran side by side through the grass as if they were just two kids without a care in the world. Being with her like this almost made Chrom forget about the warpath they were forging. It almost made him forget about the Mad King they had to kill.

After a while, Robin began to slow down, if only because she almost lost her footing and fell flat on her face. Chrom stopped at her side, letting out a breathy laugh as she rested her hands on her legs and hunched over, trying to catch her breath.

“I guess that means we need to train a bit harder, huh?” He teased.

“If frolocking in the fields with a prince gets me this winded, I think you’re right,” she panted. Robin raised her head up and gave Chrom a quick smile, seemingly unaware of how close they were. 

The prince could only stare at her. Even with her hair disheveled, and even with a thin line of sweat coating her forehead, she was still breathtaking. It didn’t help that the fireflies seemed to naturally swarm around them, casting a graceful light around the two. 

“Chrom…” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Whatever for?”

“For this,” she gestured to the scene. “I know it seems small, but creating new memories like this just… it means a lot to me.”

“Oh! O-of course!” He stammered. “And I’m always willing to help you make more, of course.”

“Mmm, I know you are,” Robin hummed with a smile. “And I truly appreciate that.” She quickly glanced at the prince before pulling him into a tight hug. Despite catching him off guard, Chrom quickly wrapped his arms around her and returned it in full. The way she fit in his arms seemed all too perfect. Like she was meant to stay there. 

But then Robin pulled away all too quickly, leaving Chrom aching for her warmth. She looked at him once more, only to break into a fit of giggles.

“What? Did I do something?” Chrom tried to guess, only to feel his face go hot as Robin took a few steps closer, quickly closing the gap between them once more. Their faces were a mere inches from each other, and her eyes seemed to be focusing on something other than his.

She leaned in and Chrom closed his eyes on instinct… only for him to feel something pluck against his nose. 

His eyes shot open and Robin had moved back, with a wriggling firefly caught between her thumb and index finger. 

“It seems  _ someone _ was trying to hitch a ride,” she giggled, seemingly scolding the insect. She let it crawl onto her finger, watching in anticipation as its elytra sprung open and it buzzed away. Chrom could only chuckle in response, if only to attempt to calm his nerves. “I  _ do _ have to say it looked quite cute on you.”

“Heh, maybe I’ll have to incorporate glowing bugs into my wardrobe more often, then?” 

“Wouldn’t that be a sight!” Robin laughed once more before gesturing towards camp. “We should probably get back. You know, unless we want Frederick to send a search party out for you.” 

“You’re probably right,” Chrom laughed. “Why don’t I race you back to camp? Whoever loses has to - HEY!” He shouted as Robin had already begun running, blazing a new trail of fireflies behind her. 

“Better hope you don’t lose!” She called back, her tactician's cloak billowing in the path behind her.

Chrom quickly chased after, his heart filled to the brim with glee. 

As she had said, running through a field of fireflies was a small thing in the grand scheme of things. But despite that, Chrom knew he would think back to this night in the years to come. And he had no doubt that she would too.

  
  



End file.
